


Savage Nymphs

by girl4girls (Ozma8)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, I'm surprised this hasn't been done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/girl4girls
Summary: Larxene gets creative with her cloning ability. By which I mean she bangs herself.





	Savage Nymphs

She couldn’t believe that she’d never even considered the idea, but she could tell it was going to be fun as soon as the possibility even occurred to her. Usually, she only cloned herself in the midst of battle, communicating with her clones minimally through telepathy. They were somewhere in between an individual collective and a multitude of minds. When she cloned herself, each clone was a compartment of her psyche, all with access to each other, but their communication was mostly non-verbal, action-based thoughts to do with the battle they were in together.  


Larxene had been practicing a few offensive techniques for a team of two all day, herself and her clone weaving in and out around a couple dozen mannequins before they both got tired and merged back into one. Merging sent a static tingle all over her nerves and when it happened, she thought to herself that it might be a fun trick while she masturbated. Then she realized that her cloning ability had a lot of potential for pleasure.  


Sitting on her bed, Larxene started rubbing herself over her cloak, starting with her right hand grabbing her chest, and her left hand feeling and pressing between her legs. She moved her body in rhythm with the slow and as of yet small waves of pleasure, biting her lip softly.  


Then Larxene felt a sensation like a static shock over her entire body. She surged and as she split into two beings, she felt a sharp increase in her nerve sensitivity. Then she and her copy examined each other, both continuing to feel over their robes. They made eye contact as each rocked with the feeling of her hand and mirrored one another’s lip-biting, provocative expression. Because of their telepathic connection, they didn’t have to speak aloud, but they communicated constantly.  


Larxene and her double began to undress, each taking a different route to nudity. While the first Larxene simply unzipped her robe and dropped it to the floor, the second Larxene took her time. She playfully moved the zipper upwards and downwards, teasing peaks at the soft skin and the curves of her chest underneath. The first Larxene’s chest rose with a sudden need for more oxygen. She licked her lips.  


When the striptease was finished, the second Larxene lowered herself onto her knees and, licking her own lips, looked right into the other’s eyes.  


The first Larxene stepped forward until she felt her own warm tongue between her legs rubbing her clit. A wave traveled up her entire body, and she moaned softly. The Larxene between her legs giggled playfully as she continued licking, her tongue switching between a swift flicking motion and a slow caress.  


The first Larxene responded to a mental request by the second. She ran her hand through the yellow hair of the copy between her legs and then tightened her hand into a light grip, tugging at the hair just enough. The second’s mouth pressed more firmly against the first as the licking became suddenly more passionate. Her double knew exactly how to push every button just right.  


The tension in her body grew tighter and tighter as the pleasure continued, putting her closer and closer to the edge until she came, her body releasing the built-up tension and relaxing onto the bed she’d been sitting on.  


The second Larxene, privy to the first’s thoughts, did not wait long to climb on the bed and turn herself around. The first took a deep breath and shifted her position, lifting her head up to lick her double’s clit as her double gave her another go.  


The two blondes licked each other in sync, their breathing ever quickening. The warm exhales only intensified the sensation so that the two were locked in an unbreaking cycle of pleasure.  


This time, the doubles orgasmed simultaneously, returning to a single body with a burst of electricity which multiplied Larxene’s pleasure so that when her body had stopped convulsing, she simply laid in bed, hardly able to conjure the energy to sit up.  


She brought her head onto her pillow and curled into a comfortable position. She was going to sleep well after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to putting out erotic stuff, so I hope this is not too bad.


End file.
